what ever happens I'll let the dream stay alive
by Mileyfan93
Summary: A little peak of Cloe and Lex borther and sister relationship before the virus,  Pre-tribe to the first episode of the tribe  simple Oneshot


This is a story about how the kind of relationship Cloe and Lex had as brothe and sister before the virus and how the virus affected that relationship. Pre-tribe to the 1st episode of the tribe.

From the beginning Lex was not the bad boy he pretends to be. He was a sweet boy who always did as his mother said. He was good in school and had a lot of friends. When he was about 6 years old his mother pulled him up in her lap and told him that he was going to be a big brother. Lex had stared at his mother's stomach and asked.

"Can I play Cowboys with him when he comes?" His mother had laughed and stroked his hair.

"He or she is going to be too little to play with, you have to wait until it gets bigger and older" Lex was a bit sad at first but he got used to it. Every morning he said hi to the baby before eating his breakfast. His parents were glad that he accepted the baby and nine months later a healthy girl was born. Lex had crawled up on the bed and looked at his baby sister.

"Cloe" Was the first thing he said as soon as he looked at her. His dad looked at him.

"What Lex?" Lex stroked his sister's cheek.

"I want her name to be Cloe, I think it's a cute name and she is cute" He smiled looking at his parents who agreed on Cloe.

As the years gone by Lex was still nice to his sister but he didn't play so much anymore. By the time Cloe had turned 9 Lex was hanging with Zandra and Glen all the time. He was getting into fights and was skipping school. Cloe would ask if he wanted to play with her dolls he just snapped at her before grapping his jacket. Cloe missed that big brother of hers. One time she even yelled that she hated him and he didn't show a sign that he cared. This carried on. He was away long at nights and one time he even was gone 2 weeks. A lot had happened in those two weeks. Their father was drinking more got aggressive and took it out on their mother. One night Cloe was woken up by the sound of yelling, she walked carefully down the stairs and peeked down to see her father yelling at her mother.

"You're so lazy! No wonder Lex not home anymore! And that Bryan! Your sleeping with him aren't you!" Cloe couldn't believe what she saw, right in front of her, her father slapped her mother across the face. He then looked at her for one second before running up to their bedroom packing his bags. Cloe followed him quietly. There was something about her dad that was different, he was acting different. He was acting like those mad sick people she saw when she walked from school. She was 11 and a big girl, her mom let her go home be herself. Something in his eyes scared Cloe, she quickly hid in Lex room, looking for the phone. She found it and called the number Lex had given her.

"L..Lex, I need you home, dad… h..he scares me" Cloe had started to cry as soon as Lex had picked up the phone. Hearing the cry of his baby sister was enough. He returned home but it was too late. His dad was gone, his mother was drinking and he found Cloe shaking in his bed holding her teddy bear. He sat down next to her hugging her tightly whispearing in her ear.

"It's going to be okey, We'll make it through this" they sat like that all night just small taking or watching the tv. The news was getting worse. New death reports every hour every day. They saw people from their street going into the hospital and never came back. Their mother starting to talk with a neighbor about a boot camp for young men. Cloe and Lex mother thought this was a great idea. She knew that she was on the line next and someone needed to look after Cloe. Lex knew this was a smart idea but leaving Cloe? What if something happened when he was gone?

"I promise I'll be back Clo, be a big girl now" Lex had hugged her on more last time before walking on that bus. Cloe let her tears fall. What if Lex never came back? Then she was all alone…

Days later Cloe began to notice something strange about her mother, she was always weak and tired just like the other adults. Cloe always slept next to her mother. Everyday when CLoe was outside she saw more and more kids walking on the street with no home. Cloe went to the mass burial then wondered off to the city, Lex still wasn't home. She was all alone. One day she saw a dog running around, she smiled and walked up to the dog. She started to pet it.

"What's your name?"

"his name is Bob, do you like him?" CLoe looked up and saw another girl, Cloe smiled back.

"Yeah he's cute, mine name is Cloe, what's your?" The other girl sat down next to Cloe

"Patsy, you want to meet my borther Paul Salene?, she's real nice" Patsy said smiling. Cloe smiled and followed Patsy, She looked up in to the sky. She knew Lex was somewhere out there and someday they'll be with each other again. Just not today but Cloe will let the dream stay alive…..


End file.
